This application relates to a high-pressure hose safety shroud for shielding an operator of high pressure water blasting equipment in the event of a rupture.
High pressure water blasting systems are known, and are used to apply very high pressure fluid against surfaces to be cleaned. In such systems, a hand-held lance is configured to selectively expel high pressure fluid via a nozzle. Typically, a pump delivers high pressure water to the lance. As an example, pressures of approximately 40,000 psi may be used.
An operator positions the lance to direct the high pressure fluid. In current systems, the operator is protected from a rupture of the hose or hose fittings by wearing protective equipment and/or a shroud of braded wire hose covered in ballistic material provided adjacent the lance.